The Beyblade Ball Part 1
by Akyla
Summary: Akyla is now a friend to the Blade Breakers, but will it last when she finds out about Mika's Ball. The bad news is not that Akyla has to wear a dress, makeup and shoes, but she meets up with two old aquantances are there intentions good?Colaboration wi


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentions below apart from Akyla Hiwatari. Mika Ryuusei belongs to a friend of mine. All other characters were created by Aoki Takao.

This story was done by team work between me and the maker of Mika Ryuusei. Also she created the appearance of the cast in their formal wear, with help of the internet

Steven is also an OC made by the both of us and also Brooklyn maybe OOC since we didn't know him well when we wrote this ;

Mika: But mother!

Mika yelled throwing her chest forward and her arms back in a sad yet angry way, her mother was leaning on the counter with a cup of coffee also an angry expression looking at her daughter.

Reena: You're going and that's final!

Mika: This is insane, well fine! I'm not going alone though!

Reena: Bring whoever you wish, just make sure they're up to standards'

Mika: oh mother you and your standards why can't you let me do what I want

Reena: because I know that you are too immature to make your own decisions, you already messed up the last ball with your rude behaviour

Mika; mother they were ignoring m….

Reena: not another word, now get out of my sight before I decide your company for you!

Mika: Fine, I'm going!

Mika replied before turning and walking up the stairs of the large mansion to her room, upon entering she closed the door behind herself, walked to her desk and swiftly picked up her cordless see-through pink phone before dialling the number and falling back onto her bed waiting for an answer

_Grandpa: What's up hommie, you've reached the granger pad, no ones crashing here at the mo so leave a funky message after the beep_

Mika immediately started to laugh at her grandfathers answer

Mika: Grandpa, it's me Mika, I just wanted to talk to Tyson but seeming as your not home I'll call back la….

_Tyson: wha-wha-wha…I'm here, Miks that you_

Mika: Tyson what's wrong

_Tyson: nothing you just woke me up with the ringing is all_

Mika: Tyson it's 12:00 you shouldn't be in bed

She just heard him mumble on the receiver, and she giggled a little

Mika: Tyson, I was just wondering if you'd do me a huge favour

_Tyson: mm, sure….what?_

Mika: My mother and Gabriel are forcing me to go to one of their balls and I know I'll probably be bored out of my mind if I go on my own, so would you mind if you and the guys came over here to go with me

_Tyson: What!_

Mika's suggestion woke Tyson up, a more or less shocked him, Mika started to loose hope but she tried with much persuasion.

Mika: please Tyson it'll mean so much to me, plus I can teach you some dance steps for the music that'll be playing, I'll pay for the flight, and the tux's and dresses and…

_Tyson: whoa, whoa, Tux's Miks I don't do Tux's and I don't think the guys will be to happy about it, and there's Kai and Akyla, no way are they coming to a ball especially dancing and fancy clothes_

Mika: you'll right, well we'll say that there's a small championship in England, heh, they wouldn't miss the opportunity

_Tyson: I don't know _

Mika: Please Tyson

_Tyson: meh…ok, I'll tell them, let's hope they buy it, I'll call you when I found out their answer _

Mika: you're the best Tyson

_Tyson: yeah I know…….Ja Ne_

Mika: Ja Ne

Tyson: oh man, the gang's not gonna like this

Rei: so what's the big news then Tyson,

Hilary: yeah and where's Akyla and Kai, what's going on

She gave him an accusing look, and he sweated whilst waving his hands infornt of him, laughing.

Tyson: oh, you guys know my cousins back in England right….well she's my aunts having a party and they want us to come over, they'll pay for the flight and everything

Kenny: oh that's nice of them

Max: can't wait, what kind of party is it?

Tyson said nothing he just poked his index fingers at each other, then turned away and mumbled

Rei; what's the big hold up Tyson?

Tyson: well you see, it's not really a party…it's a…ball

Hilary: huh, wow, as in chandeliers and gowns and soft music and dancing and gowns and delicious food and gowns.

Tyson: huh, you mean you're ok with it

Kenny: of course, it'll be a nice break form all the stress we've been under lately

Rei: I don't know about the dancing but from what Hilary's saying it sounds fun

Max: are you kidding, the tuxedo's are the best part, when is it Tyson!

Tyson: ..oh…uh Friday

Hilary: wait a minute

Hilary gave Tyson the same look, and Tyson let out a weird "huh" and went back to his previous pose.

Hilary: I think I know why Kai and Akyla aren't here

Tyson: huh…uh….really

Hilary: you don't want Akyla to come and you know Kai will abject t that, that's really mean Tyson, she just came out of a comma a month ago, man Tyson you…..

Tyson: What? No, it's because Kai, Akyla and formal balls, kinda don't mix, that's why I invited them ten minutes later, I'm gonna say there's a small tournament in England, heh, they couldn't resist that

Hilary: oh well…that's ok then

Tyson: cool, oh here they come now

Akyla: are we late?

She looked very confused to see all the gang before they arrived, and they left early. Akyla got a funny feeling, she looked at her cousin who was in his usual arms folded looking down, eyes closed pose, then he looked at Tyson who then burst out.

Tyson: hey! Guess what, Mika just signed us up for an England Beyblade Tournament, I just told these guy you to up for it, she's paying for the flight to

Kai: sure

He said with no enthusiasm at all

Akyla: are you kidding, get to kick ass and a free flight, and man, with her money we probably have our own private jet with a wide screen and a butler in there and everything, man I'm so syked!

Tyson was just thinking how easily they bought it, and how completely different their reactions were, he laughed fakely with them, which made Kai open one eye and look at him suspiciously, Tyson noticed and then stopped laughing.

Tyson: right so I'm going to call Mika, and tell her the good news that your coming to the tournament

Tyson skip/walked off nervously, kai still watched with one eye, and Akyla pretended she was there, waving her hands to the pretend crowd and bowing.

_Mika: hello Mika Ryuusei speaking_

Tyson: hey it's all set

_Mika: great did they by it_

Tyson: well Akyla sure did

_Mika: and…uh…..Kai_

_She said also in a nervous tone_

Tyson: I'm not sure I think he bought it, but he wont let Akyla go to a new country alone.

_Mika: That's Great, ok I need to go, Ja Ne_

_Tyson: what-wha-wait, what time do we leave_

_Mika: Tyson, A.S.A.P, it's three days away and the flights are undependable, you baka why haven't you left _

Tyson: uh…I didn't know when to leave, duh

_Mika: well put the phone down and leave already_

Tyson: okay, okay, geez Ja Ne

_Mika: Go!_

Before she could moan anymore Tyson slammed the phone down and turned round, to see Kai standing there.

Kai: so what time do we leave?

Tyson: wha- about now

Kai: don't we need to know about the match, like tag-team, double matches, your usually more informative about Beyblade matches

Tyson: uh…uh…I'll explain on the plane, okay, Miks says there undependable so we need to leave no

Gabriel then entered the room, with an annoyed disgusted look on his face.

Mika: Hey, you can't just barge in like that, I could've of been changing or something

Gabriel: well you weren't anyway why should I knock on one of My doors in My house, you need to show more respect young lady

Mika didn't reply

Gabriel: so which friends are coming, if you have any

Mika; My cousin Tyson, Kai, His cousin Akyla, Hilary, Kenny, Hilary, Rei and Max thank you

She said in an aggravated tone

Gabriel: mm, yes well I hope they're not like your cousin and have a little bit of dignity, do they know how to dance

She tried to keep in her anger

Mika: Hilary and Rei can and I'm teaching the rest

Gabriel: you better I won't be made a mockery of again, you here me

Mika: yes, now can you please leave

Gabriel: gladly, this pink is abysmal

He walked out of the room and Mika closed the door, and jumped on her big pink bed, burying her head in the pillow with a Growl.

Tyson and the others were now on the plane, Everyone was sitting down apart from Kai who was standing besides Akyla sitting in a one seater.

Akyla: isn't this the best, I'm glad we know her, I wonder if she can buy me a knew beyblade kit, I'm gonna have to brush up for this tournament

Kai: if there is one

He said quietly

Akyla; huh, what d'ya mean Kai

Kai: for one, we didn't get told my Mr. Dickinson, which we very occasionally do, Tyson doesn't seem that syked, which hi very occasionally is, Kenny's not looking up the match, which he very occasionally does and we shouldn't have Mika to pay for the match, as we're world championship team.

Akyla: are you saying there's no real match?

Kai: I don't know; just keep it low until we found out later

Akyla: oh no I'm finding out now

Kai: Akyla….

But Akyla already left her seat with a huff, but then whilst walking to Kenny with a joyfully smile and a matching walk.

Kenny: Hey Akyla what's up

Akyla: oh nothing, I was just getting a little board and wondering if I could borrow your computer to play some games or something

Kai: huh

Kenny: oh, then sure take it, let me just inform dizzy

He opened his laptop and a generated box came up with the name "Dizzy" above it

Dizzy: Hey chief, how are you today

Kenny: fine, uh is it okay if Kayla plays some games, she's kinda bored

Dizzy: why sure, I can even get up the top 10 games for her

Akyla: aw, you really shouldn't

Kenny: here you go

Akyla: Thanks

She took it from the small nerd and went to go to her seat where Kai was still standing near and opened his eyes and watched her.

Dizzy: well, lets see then Akyla, there are 10 games on my list here, you can play my personal favourite….

Akyla: actually never mind about the games dizzy, I want you to go to a news site, I'd like to find out about some matches

Dizzy: what's with the whisper?

Akyla: uh Bad throat, fast please Dizzy

Dizzy: anything for a sick person

Akyla rolled her eyes, then looked at the "list of big news" but she saw nothing about any Beyblade battles.

Akyla: I guess your right Kai, but what could…..wait a minute

She saw the words "Reena and Gabriel's big Ball"

Akyla: that's Mika's parents

Kai: click on it

And she did she pulled the cursor towards the number 6. And clicked, a picture of Reena Gabriel and a very unhappy Mika in front and the headline read "Friday's Big Ball Bash"

Akyla: ….ball…..Ball!……TYSON!

Akyla grabbed the scared Tyson form his seat and slammed him against the back of his plane, holding on to his Jacket and very close to his face, Tyson wanted to hold his arms up in case he got hit but he couldn't because he was locked to the wall.

Akyla: Explain School Boy!

Tyson: I don't know hat you're talking about

Akyla: I looked up on Kenny's computer, there is no Beyblade tournament, although I have read up on a certain ball involving Mika, she is your cousin right

Tyson nodded scared expression sucking in his bottom lip

Akyla; why is there a Ball the exact same time and date of the tournament, she couldn't possibly be in two places at once………Answer me!

Tyson: Okay, okay, you see, Mika's having this really boring ball, and she gets well, really bored, and she wants us to accompany her.

Hilary: yeah, uh, like delicious food, and cute guys and dressed and…oops

Akyla: What!

She pulled Tyson away quickly then slammed him back, breathing deeply, Tyson looked like he was ready to wet himself

Akyla: Dress! A DRESS!

Tyson: heh, and food

Akyla: That's it!

She let go of Tyson who melted to the floor in relief, Akyla headed to somewhere to make Hilary go.

Hilary: Akyla No!

Akyla was pulling on the airplane door, but it wouldn't open, she jumped up and put her feet on the door to get more leverage but it wouldn't open.

Akyla: man, this is real…safe, what if we crashed

Tyson: what if a crazy girl tried to get out of the plane when we were a million feet from the air

He had got up again, but then stepped back once Akyla gave him a cold angry look, she jumped off from it and headed to Tyson, who then cringed, she held her fist high in the air.

Akyla: Tyson get me outta here or I'll….

Kai: quit making a big deal out of this Akyla it's not that bad

Tyson pushed past Akyla and tried to escape the plane himself

Akyla: maybe you didn't here me clearly, Kai, I'm wearing a dress, which means you'll be wearing a tux

Kai: That's it….as soon as we land, we're getting a plane back home, and that's final Tyson

Akyla: me too

Tyson let go of the door and headed towards the two angry cousins

Tyson: please guys it'll mean the world to her, plus she's bin waiting so long to see you two, all of us, please just come visit then, besides you wouldn't be able to leave until tomorrow this is the last flight today

Akyla bent down to the groveling champ

Akyla: then you'll have to tell your friend do buy us another plane to get home because there is no way we….

Kai: wait….we'll see her….but as soon as tomorrow comes we're going straight home, you can stay, but we're leaving

Akyla: Kai, this is no time to think of your lil snuggle bunny now…

Kai: Grr! She's not, but you wanna wear a dress and high heels, that's fine with me

Akyla: Tyson, we're leaving tomorrow!

Tyson: fine!

Akyla: fine

The faced away form each other folding there arms and huffing

Tyson and the others had left the airport and were now headed down Mika's street, Max, Rei, Kenny were leading and Hilary was looking at Tyson trying to persuade Kai and Akyla to stay for the ball.

Tyson: please guys; she'll do the same for you

Kai: no

Tyson: come on if you were in your shoes she'd be the first one there and the last to leave please

Akyla: no

Tyson: there be nice hot looking girls for you to dance with Kai

Kai: No

Tyson: and all you can eat food that'll fill you up for a decade Akyla, come on

Akyla: ….no

Tyson: buttered lobster, Duck ala range, pork fillets it'll make your mouth water

Akyla: ..err, Grr. Quit bribing me with food Tyson, we're leaving tomorrow and that's THAT!

Tyson then put his hands in his pocket and cursed quietly until he came to Mika's door, he knocked the golden knocker and heard Mika's voice

Mika: Oh My Gosh! You're all here! It's great to see you guys again

She hugged them as they entered the large mansion though stopped when she came to kai, who just coldly walked past

Mika: hem well it's great to see you. Ah though I see you didn't manage to persuade Akyla to come then huh

Tyson: huh she was behind us a second ago….oh man

Rei and Max walked out of the house again, heard a thump then heard numerous curses, the returned with a struggling Akyla who was calling them all sorts of bad names, she stopped when she saw Mika.

Akyla: hey Miks what's up

Mika: nothing much I…

Akyla: well nice meeting you but I gotta go now bye

She began to walk of but wasn't moving, she looked behind her and Rei had hold of her shirt, she snatched it off him, and headed for the door but got a slam in the face because of max shutting the door, Tyson burst out laughing.

Akyla: why you little….

She headed for Tyson fist in the air but was held tight by Kai when Reena and Gabriel entered

Reena: hello, you must be Mika's friends nice of you to come

Gabriel: yes a real treat

He said in a sarcastic tone

Gabriel then looked at Akyla who had her fist up in the air and saw a cringing Tyson and Kai trying to hold her back.

Gabriel: Mika…a word

Mika: sure, guys be right back, um, just wait in my room k

Tyson nodded, whilst giving a dirty look at Gabriel walking away, then followed the rest upstairs.

Gabriel: I thought you said they were up to standard

Mika: they are

Gabriel: then explain the bad clothing and the girl and boy

Mika: I highly doubt their clothing is judgemental, and Akyla and Tyson just argue a lot that's all

Mika saw Gabriel's brow raise

Mika: uh…but they'll tone it down, I swear

Gabriel: they'd better, now go to your room who knows what they're doing up there

Mika made a fake smile and left, though she noticed her mother didn't say anything during the talk

Tyson: this isn't funny Akyla give it back

Akyla; ha, likely after what you did back there

Tyson: Grr! Kai do something

Kai: actually Tyson I'm enjoying this

Tyson: Guys!

Akyla: Chicken

Tyson: what was that

Akyla: I called you a chicken, asking your friends to help you get your smelly old hat

Tyson: Give it here

Tyson charged for Akyla but she dodged him, and again, and again and again, he was out of breath and Akyla walked in front of him.

Akyla: give up

Tyson: not a cha…..

He stared then at Akyla, she had just then put his hat in her top, over her chest, Tyson's face shriveled as he blushed all over his face, his hands shaking as he went to reach it.

Tyson: aw no, I can't do it!

At that point Mika walked in and stopped as she saw a blushing Tyson hands over the strangely large chest area of Akyla. Tyson shook of the redness in his face, and Mika shook of her confused yet worried look.

Mika: listen guys, not to be mean, but do you think you could tone down the arguing

Akyla: what are you talking about, we don't argue

She gave a cheesy smile, when Mika enlarged her confused look

Mika: Akyla your hiding Tyson's hat in your top

Akyla: heh hee, oh that, ok, hem here you are Tyson Granger, I'm ever so sorry for taking your head piece please accept my humble apology

Tyson: that's okay Miss Hiwatari; it was simply a miss understanding

He took his hat back and dusted off the "germs" then placed it on his head

Mika: That's better, now Gabriel is going to take the boys shopping and me and Mother are taking the girls dancing

Akyla: You haven't told her yet Tyson!

Tyson: heh, oops

Mika: What

Tyson: Kai and Akyla aren't coming to the ball

He said in a flat tone

Mika; NO! Please you guys have to come; I don't want to be alone

Akyla: you have the others, we need to get home by tomorrow, you know dinner plans

Tyson: they don't want to go to the ball because of the dancing and clothes

Akyla: thanks Tyson

Mika: Kai, Akyla you two HAVE to stay!''

Akyla: Huh what?

Kai: No we leave tomorrow

Mika: Look, my mother, she's...being nice, she defended me over Gabriel meaning...well...something's not right, I bet she thinks if you two leave you'll all follow please, just stay, if not for me, or to blade against the others, then to prove her wrong! I'll pay you

Kai: I don't want your money

Akyla: I'll take £100

Everyone instantly looked at Akyla who, looked around at the others confused

Akyla: Hey! She's offering free money; c'mon £100 is nothing to her...might as well...get what I can...eh? Hey I was previously going to take £1000

Akyla ended sheepishly as she trailed off and scratched the back of her head, Tyson then shook his head looking from Akyla to Mika

Tyson: Miks, even if they go, me, Rei, Max, Kenny and Hilary will be here''

Mika: No, you don't understand, please, I need the whole team...Kai, Akyla, I'm begging you!

Akyla: ...Kai...we can't just go, I thought we were a team

Kai: you're just doing it for the money

Akyla: forget the money; remember how our last team failed

She gave him a very serious look

Mika: Kai please

Mika begged looking at him

Kai: ...Fine

Mika: Really, oh wow that's great thank you!

Mika spoke happily as she was going to hug Kai, but Akyla didn't know and she got there first, then she turned over to Mika.

Akyla: well Miks it looks like we're going

Mika: oh that's great, well, it's probably bin a tiring day for you guys, so why don't you just get the sleeping bags out of the cupboard and sleep huh

Tyson: great I'm exhausted

Mika: Tomorrow...My mother and I will be teaching Hilary and Akyla the dances...guys sorry...you'll be with Gabriel, he's going to take you to the dance studio, you'll also be out shopping for a tuxedo each...while us girls get our dresses...

Akyla: Aw man...it's like...one of my life time nightmares rolled into a day plan...

The blue haired teen spoke dreading the day which was to follow

Kai: I know how you feel

Her cousin spoke afterward

The next day came much quicker then both Akyla and Kai wanted, while the boys had already left, the three girls were left for the dances which, luckily, Mika already knew, but, teacher Akyla and Hilary was harder then planned

Mika: No no, Akyla, pretend I'm the man, look, your hands go like this, your left hand on my shoulder, while your right holds my left, the male, which would be me at the moment, holds your right hand with my left, and places his left on your waist

Akyla: Yup, nightmare has come true

Akyla said to herself as she tried to get the whole position right, Hilary was currently practicing with Mika's mother, who of which, seemed much nicer when Gabriel wasn't around which she was thankful for, deep down, she knew that her mother was hoping it would only be Mika left with her and Gabriel, but right now, she looked as if she was having fun which was good, Mika also knew that deep down her mother missed her father...even if it was her fault he left.

Reena: Good one Hilary! You've picked this up fast!

Hilary: Thank you!

Reena laughed a little before turning to Mika

Reena: How goes it Mika?

Mika: Um...yeah Akyla's kinda gone to the kitchen for food

She replied as she scratched the back of her head

Mika: Sorry mother

Reena: Oh...no need, don't worry, we have a whole week, it didn't take you long to learn them! and Hilary's already learnt two of the dances

_Mika: No need to be sorry? When Gabriel's around I'm always being made to say sorry for every little thing!_

Mika: Yeah I guess you're right

Reena: Look Mika, why don't you, Hilary and Akyla go out shopping, here take £700, buy your dresses, and whatever else like accessories and things

Her mother spoke as she placed the money in Mika's hand, Mika looked from the money to her mother and shook her head a little

Mika: Okay...thanks

Reena: No problem, now go have some fun

Mika gave a small nod and left the living room with Hilary, after getting Akyla who, was currently raiding the fridge, they left the mansion and made their way into town by a taxi

Tyson: Oh man, everything that's happened in this room...we never speak of again

Tyson said as he fell back into a lying position on the wooden floor

Tyson: And Kai, I can't believe he didn't turn up...oh man is he gonna be humiliated at the dance

Kai: Shut up Tyson

Kai's voice suddenly came as he walked in through the door

Tyson: You came!

Kai: Well I'm here aren't I?

Kenny: Yeah but Kai, we've learnt the main dance already along with a few side ones, well, we've learnt the beginning of the main dance''

Kenny spoke worn out as he drank from his bottle of water

Kai: Theres a main dance...man I'd sure hate to be Mika

Kai replied as he walked over and sat down with the group

Tyson: Yeah exactly, Kai you need to at least learn this next half...even if it's all you learn

Rei: Yeah Tyson's right, and it's not all that bad either

Rei added causing Tyson to look at him

Tyson: Oh good for you twinkle toes, you already knew how to dance, so did Max, who'd of thought dancing could be so hard, and, uh Kai...we kinda ordered your Tux, Gabriel's gone to pick them all up, you're around the same size as Rei so that's how we did measurements...and we got you this one''

Tyson pointed to a deep dark navy blue tuxedo blazer which was long sleeved and had a few buttons on, a white long sleeved shirt was underneath which had gold rimmed black buttons on, the blazer buttoned up over the bottom half of the chest and also had a white pocket protector style piece of material in the front pocket, the white shirt came around a centimetre or two out from under the sleeves of the tuxedo and to go with it were matching deep navy trousers and, smart black shoes, the blazer also folded out on the front revealing silk lining.

Kai eyed the picture for a few seconds before looking back at Tyson

Kai: Good choice, no tie

Tyson: You should see Kenny's!

Tyson blurted out with slight laughter as he went through a few of the pages when Kai stopped him

Kai: I'll see it later; I'm not in the mood right now

Akyla: Oooo these boots are nice!

Akyla commented as she looked at a pair or heavy black boots

Mika: Akyla c'mon, we're supposed to be getting dresses not boots

Akyla: Yeah but Miks, can you see me in this…

Akyla walked over to the dresses and picked one out for example and held it up in front of herself, a few seconds later she hung it back up after cringing and walked back to the boots

Akyla: Or, can you see me in these! I think its choice number 2! The boots! C'mon Miks you're loaded!

Mika:...No Akyla...I'm sorry, but, let's just get the dresses okay, my mom...really thinks she's being nice by giving me this money...and I know she tries...she tries hard but...it just wish maybe...she'd have shown me love instead you know...ugh anyway, let's get buying!

Akyla went silent after that as did Hilary, although the two girls followed Mika from the store to another one

Hilary: This one is great for formal wear...

Akyla: Aw man...and I thought earlier was my nightmare come true but...a whole shop...dedicated to formal dresses...heeled shoes...oh geez, Hilary I demand you kill me now!

Akyla suddenly said looking over at Hilary who just laughed along with Mika

Mika: Let's just search, find a dress each, shoes, and accessories and go

Mika spoke, Hilary nodded at her while Akyla mumbled to herself before walking over to a load of hung up dresses and flicking through them

Akyla: Gross...gross...ew...gross...gross...oh man who would wear THAT...gross...Hey cute!

She suddenly said causing Hilary and Mika to look over to her as she took one of the dresses off the hanger and hung it up in front of herself, the dress itself was strapless and the top half till it reached the waist, was back with a white ribbon going in a criss cross fashion on the front, where it reached the end of the black fabric above the waist it was tied into a thin bow, from the waist down the dress flowed freely and was a pure white colour and, reached the floor

Mika: Akyla! That looks good! Go try it on

Akyla: Huh what? No! It's...it's...it's not too bad I guess

Mika: Exactly, now go try it on!

Mika spoke again motioning to one of the changing rooms; Akyla gave in and walked into the changing room to change leaving Hilary and Mika to look through the dresses once more

Hilary: these ones cute

Hilary said taking out a pale turquoise sleeveless dress and holding it up in front of herself, it reached the floor and was made of a silk like fabric, once again like Akyla's and most of the dresses, it was nice and slightly tight until it reached the waist where it flowed freely, the top part of the dress where it was strapless folded over the front about an inch as well, Mika nodded at her

Mika: Yeah, that'd look good on you, go try it on

Hilary: Okay

Was all Hilary replied as she walked to the changing rooms to go try it on now leaving Mika, she searched through for a few minutes until she found a pale pink dress, taking it from the hanger she looked it over, it had two straps which both went over the right shoulder as the started on the right side of the dress giving it a one strap style as there were no straps on the other side, the dress was also tight till it reached the waist where, it would flow down freely to just below her ankles

Mika: This is quite nice...I'll try it on quickly

She said to herself before walking into a free changing room and changing into the dress

_Mika :I...wonder if Kai would like me in this. No wait, stop thinking!'_

Mika mentally thought as she looked at herself in the mirror now in the dress

Hilary: Hey have you both got yours on?

The short haired brunette asked loud enough so the two girls would hear, both replied with a yes

Mika: Well, let's see then!

She walked out from her changing room first

Mika: Hilary! You look so nice! Oh wow you should definitely get that one!

Hilary: Yeah it's nice...but £120

Mika: That's fine, we'll find some jewellery and shoes in a minute

Hilary: Okay, Miks, you need to get that dress too...it's perfect, you'll knock em dead!

Mika laughed at her when Akyla walked out from her changing room in her dress, boots still dressing her feet

Mika: Akyla! Check you out in a dress, it really suits you! Just...not those shoes''

Akyla: Thanks but! What's wrong with the shoes!''

Mika: Just no, you need some sandals

Akyla: Sandals! What? No!''

Mika: Let's get the three dresses, and go find our shoes okay''

Hilary nodded while Akyla mumbled something to herself before the three girls went back into the changing rooms to change back into their original clothes once more

_Kai: I can't believe I'm doing this'_

He thought to himself as he watched Gabriel do a few steps before copying, he was only being taught the dance from a certain piece of the music due to his ''lateness''

Kai: _And Gabriel, what a moron, how does Mika put up with him_

Already Max and Rei had pretty much got the dance down, mind you, they had been practicing now for almost 2 hours

Tyson: Dude can't we stop for a break, I'm worn, and my feet hurt

Gabriel: No, you need to master this

Tyson: We have all week!

Gabriel: I don't care, Reena and I want you to have this mastered today, which is why we're working you so hard, to be honest, I personally couldn't care less if you went back home, but it seems Mika wants you here

Kai: Which is the only reason we're here, Mika might have to abide your rules but we don't so would you stop lecturing us and finish teaching already otherwise I'm out of here

He suddenly spoke earning glances from everyone

Gabriel: I knew they weren't up to standard

He muttered to himself as he continued to teach

Akyla: Can we stop for a break, I'm worn and my feet hurt

Mika: Akyla, we'll head home now, I'll call a taxi, I'm glad we managed to buy everything

She replied, true they had bought all the accessories and shoes, for Mika she bought silver heeled sandals which, tied up around the legs, Akyla had got black slightly heeled sandals which, had a thick bit of silk to tie around the ankles and Hilary had bought light blue heeled formal shoes, for accessories Mika had bought two silver arm bands which, went around the top of her arms and had a diamond in each, she'd also bought some silver earrings which dangled down and a few hair accessories, Akyla after being forced to had bought a silver necklace which, hand streams of silver going in a triangle downward, she'd also bought some long black gloves which started a little below her elbow and a diamond silver bracelet and, a few hair accessories, Hilary had bought small blue gloves which came to her wrist, a thick silver choker and, a silver ring which has a blue topaz gem on.

Mika took her cell phone out fro her shoulder bag as she sat down on a nearby bench and placed all her bags down, dialling the taxi number she ordered her taxi, once ordered she hung her phone up and placed it back in her bag

Mika: Okay, it'll be here in 15 minutes

Akyla: Great, I can't wait to get back to your place and get something to eat

Mika: Akyla...you have to learn the dance first...mother wants everyone to have learnt it by today so that the rest of the week is free

Akyla: What...Miks this is totally crazy

Mika: I know and I'm sorry, really I am...this is just important to my mother and Gabriel...

Akyla: Hai, we know...let's just get it over with

Mika nodded and soon after 15 minutes the cab arrived, after putting their bags in the cab the three girls climbed in and gave the destination as the cab started up and made the journey back to Mika's place, when they reached her place, they all grabbed their bags while Mika paid the driver, walking into the house they went to Mika's room, hung their dresses up and went back down stairs to see Reena

Mika: Hey mum, we're back; do you want to finish the dances?

Reena: Of course, did you have a good time?

Mika: Yeah, we got everything we needed...

Reena: Great, let's go back to the living room then, the main dance is the last you have to learn, which, is the one we were working on

Mika nodded at her and followed her mother into the front room while Akyla and Hilary followed, Hilary once again partnered with Reena while Mika began teaching Akyla the steps

Mika: And twirl out, and back

Akyla did as instructed although rather sloppy considering she was bored

Mika: Akyla! More graceful!

Akyla: Man you're getting more like your mom and Gabriel you know'

Akyla replied as she performed the move again although this time more graceful

Hours passed and soon enough, the boys had returned home and, the girls has mastered the ''main dance'' as had all the boys, although, Kai only did the second half of it

Akyla: 'm soooooo glad that's over!

She spoke as she opened a bottle of cola

Tyson: Me too, my feet ache, man, I can't believe I learnt all that today, Miks you owe me

Mika: I know Tyson and, like I said, I'd do your chores for a week next time I come over, I really appreciate this

Rei: We know, don't worry about it Mika

The Chinese blader spoke up making Mika laugh

Mika: It's okay for you, I've been told you and Max could already dance

Max: So much for ''everything that's happened in this room we never speak of again'' Tyson''

The blond haired teen said glaring at Tyson who scratched the back of his head nervously with a nervous laugh to match

Akyla: Ooo why what happened?

Kai: Nothing, drop it

He spoke in reply to his cousin

Akyla: Aww no fun...Ugh I'm tired...walking around all day and dancing...definitely not my thing

Kenny: Yeah, I think we all need to get some sleep

Kenny spoke in agreement as he looked up to the clock which read 11.30pm, luckily they were all sleeping in Mika's large room, each person had a sleeping bag apart from Mika who got her bed, everyone gave a nod at Kenny and soon enough, after saying there good nights, they all fell asleep and waited for the next day.

The week passed quicker then expected and soon enough everyone was getting ready for the ball, the girls were getting ready in Mika's room while the boys used the two guest rooms, Mika was currently doing Akyla's hair all the girls were dressed in their dresses and had all their jewellery on, Mika had left her hair down and, curled the ends a few inches, she'd also curled the ends of her long bangs and, Akyla had sprayed her hair with silver glitter, Hilary had pulled her hair up into a messy bun style with her hair sprayed with silver glitter also, a few butterfly clips were placed around the bun also, and now all that was left was Akyla, the girls had decided to leave Akyla's light blue fringe hanging down over her right eye, the rest of her hair had been pulled back and twisted up into a French twist with a fancy silver clip holding it together, the clip had a few black gems in but, still sparkled, her hair was then sprayed with silver glitter, none of the girls bothered with make up although, Akyla still her had blue markings on her arms, all that was left now was helping Akyla adjust to her new shoes.

Meanwhile, in the guest rooms, the boys had all got ready, and even though it hurt him dearly, Tyson had parted with his hat, Tyson was wearing his Tux which, was a light black blazer left open, a jet black long sleeved shirt went on underneath, the buttons going down it also black, his trousers were black and his shoes were also black, but, shiny from being new, over his jet black shirt and tied around his neck was a normal tie which, was a pure white colour

Kai was wearing his deep dark navy blue tuxedo blazer which, was long sleeved and had a few buttons on, a white long sleeved shirt was underneath which had gold rimmed black buttons on, the blazer buttoned up over the bottom half of the chest and also had a white pocket protector style piece of material in the front pocket, the white shirt came around a centimetre or two out from under the sleeves of the tuxedo and to go with it were matching deep navy trousers and, smart black shoes, the blazer also folded out on the front revealing silk lining, he still kept his blue markings on his face and, his hair was also kept the same

Rei, Rei was wearing his knew tux which consisted of a cream blazer which buttoned up over the bottom half of his chest, dark pants with black shiny shoes, a white long sleeved shirt underneath the blazer, small black buttons when down the white formal shirt and, around his neck dressed a black bow tie, his hair was kept the same but, instead of his trademark red head band, he was wearing a complete white one instead, his hair was kept the same style though.

Kenny on the other hand probably had the most ''complex'' tux, he wore a black blazer unbuttoned with a gold and white pocket protector in the front pocket, a formal white shirt with black buttons going down went on underneath however, around the bottom of the shirt was three thick lines of gold going around, black trousers dressed his legs and shiny black shoes were on his feet, like Rei he also had a bow tie but, his was gold, his hair was kept the same and he also kept his glasses on, but like Tyson, he departed with something dear to him, his laptop.

Max, like Rei had a white Tux, but, his was all white and cream, he had a cream blazer which, buttoned up a little over mid chest with a formal white shirt on underneath, he wore cream coloured trousers and, for a tie, he had a normal pure white tie, his shoes were also cream but, shiny like the others from being so new, also like the others, he hadn't changed his hair.

Tyson: Oh man, I feel so uncomfortable in this

Tyson complained as he looked himself over in the mirror

Kenny: I'd get used to it; you're going to be wearing it for a good few hours

Kenny spoke as he adjusted his tie

Rei: Think we should take our blades?

Tyson: I don't know Rei...if there's going to be other bladers there then yeah, and I guess just in case as well

Tyson replied as he grabbed his Dragoon blade and put it in his pocket, he then took his launcher and put it in his other pocket

Kai: At least the pockets on these blazers are big

Kai smirked at Tyson's comment before putting Dranzer in one pocket and his launcher in the other; the others all did the same including Kenny who was going to take his jumping blade.

The five of them soon left the room and made their way downstairs, after each receiving a dirty look from Gabriel they climbed into the sleek black limo.

Mika: Perfect! Now Akyla, do you think you'll be okay going down the stairs, the limo's gonna be here soon

Akyla: Yeah I'm ok, tell ya what, you guys go on ahead let me have some practice in here by myself

Hilary: Okay sure, see you in a few!

Hilary spoke as she and Mika left the room, however as soon as the door closed Akyla sat down on Mika's bed, took her heeled sandals off and quickly slipped her boots on, letting out a relieved sigh she opened the door to leave only to be met with Mika and Hilary

Mika: Shoes!

Akyla: Wha!

Mika: Change back into your formal shoes, Akyla

Mika spoke, Akyla mumbled a few things before closing the door, going back to the bed and putting her heeled shoes back on, walking out of the room she continued to mumble to herself saying ''I should have just taken the money when I had the chance'', Mika laughed at her while Hilary rolled her eyes and the three girls made their way downstairs, Reena and Gabriel were waiting for them, both in formal wear also.

Mika: The boys are in their limo already yours is just behind

She said a ''thank you'' before climbing into the other sleek black limo behind the one the boys were in, the limo driver closed the door before walking to the front and started the car up before following the limo in front.

Akyla: good bye reputation

Hilary: would you calm down Akyla, you look fine

Akyla: are you kidding, once people see me in glitter high heels and formal dresses my reputation is destroyed, good job I brought my beyblade to remember who I used to be

Mika: Akyla, you brought it

Akyla: well duh, there's gonna be Bladers there gotta be prepared

Mika: don't use it unless necessary

Akyla: yes princess

She put it in her front dress pocket, since it was black you couldn't notice the bump, Mika rolled her eyes with a laugh, as did Hilary.

Rei: Tyson, would you stop fidgeting

Tyson: this tux is so itchy,

Rei: quit complaining, you got the best one, unlike some people

He looked at Kenny then laughed

Kenny: laugh if you will, but I think gold's my colour

Kai: I can't believe I'm going to this stupid thing

Tyson: relax Kai, we have our beyblade's for entertainment, they'll be rich girls, and we can laugh at Akyla when we arrive, I know I would

Kai just made a slight "pff" that starred out the window

They soon arrived, they all gawked at the huge marble building, it was bigger that a BBA centre, they looked around the car park to see all these other limo's and chauffeurs, and when they reached the inside it was even better, marble flooring inside, glass dome type roof with thick golden lining, black lining around the square tiles of marble., there were long random tables of food at the side of the hall, and all these people laughing fakely near all the corners, the girls and boys then met at the top before the doors of the staircase.

Tyson: whoa…kai…check out your cousin….she can actually suit a dress…she looks…

He trailed off, he kept staring at Akyla and couldn't turn away, But then he was woken form his trance by Kai hitting him round the head

Kai: don't stare

Tyson: huh, I wasn't staring I was staring at a hot chick behind her,

Kai: whatever

_Tyson: Man, why'd he have to hit me...jeez...Akyla does look real pretty tonight though...gotta give her that...well...she is pretty any-whoa stop, I didn't just think that did I? What the! Why am I talking to myself in my mind!_

He began hitting himself over the head, causing some gang members to stare, he stopped when he saw his cousin

Tyson: Miks!

Mika: Hey Tyson like my…what are you doing

Tyson: you're revealing too much, people are staring

Tyson was trying to force his blazer on her, but she kept pushing it away

Mika: no people are staring at you acting so weird, now please Tyson act normal

She said whilst linking arms with him, she pushed the glass doors open and walked down the marble staircase.

Akyla: I can't do this Kai

Kai: relax, they don't know you you're safe

Akyla: no it's not that I can't walk down these steps with these things on

Kai: sigh come on I'll help you, take my arm

Akyla: aw what a gentlemen

Kai: Watch it

She took his arm as insisted and they just made it down the steps without falling, Hilary linked to Kenny followed, with a lone max and Rei leading the rear.

Brooklyn: Mika, so good to see you again, and I see you've brought company this time, You must be Tyson Granger

Tyson: well yes I'm the worlds….

Brooklyn: yes fascinating , Mika care to dance

Mika: well actually I was going to dance with….

She quickly glared at Kai but then was pulled away by Brooklyn and they immediately started dancing, Rei and Max were confronted by two girls by the names of Sasha and Lisa, and they were dragged away, Hilary dragged Kenny to look at the massive bouquet of flowers, and Kai left Akyla's arm to go out in the balcony, leaving Tyson and Akyla together, They glanced at each other.

Akyla; in your dreams school boy

Tyson: more like in my nightmare

And with that they both split apart, Tyson went to the food table, and Akyla went to go look outside with kai, but she was cut off by a boy, he had long wavy brown hair, reached to his shoulders, darker brown eyes, slight cheek bones and slightly tan skin, he was wearing black blazer and pants, shiny black shoes, a slight lighter black shirt and a black tie.

Steven: you remind me of someone, are you by any chance related to Kai Hiwatari?

Akyla: Yeah, I mean, yes I am, he's my cou….

Steven: then we must dance

She was dragged on to the dance floor and she listened to the song, and did the dance with the new boy, Steven.

Steven: my you sure look ravishing in that dress, what was your name again

Akyla blushed slightly

Akyla: Akyla, and you think so,

Steven: oh definitely

His eye then glinted in the light, which made Akyla look down then back up again, she was starting to act feminine so…..

Akyla: uh…so, you a blader. I think I know you from somewhere

Steven laughed fakely, but Akyla couldn't tell

Steven: I'd think I'd remember a pretty face like yours

Akyla: pretty huh?

She then looked at Tyson who had a glint of jealously to his face, she then laughed and continued her little Tyson mission

Steven: so are you dating anyone, I see that you and that Tyson boy are quite close

Tyson: what?

Akyla: What, know, we're just friends, team mates in fact, no slight bit of interest

Tyson: what!

Steven: good

He then span her to a direction were he could see Brooklyn who looked at him, steven nodded at him, and Brooklyn nodded back

Tyson: That's it

Tyson tore away form the food and headed angrily towards his team mate dancing with the boy, he pulled her wrist and broke them up, but it was so strong that Akyla accidentally bumped into him.

They whispered

Akyla: what the hell do you think you're doing

Tyson: saving you form that jerk

Akyla: you don't even know im

Tyson: neither do you

By then the main song came on, and at that point, Tyson and Akyla had to dance so it didn't look suspicious, no matter how much they hated it

Akyla: would you sop being so immature

She moved away but Tyson pulled her back

Tyson: all's I know is that he's not a nice guy, I can't tell just by looking at him

Akyla: and I can tell just by looking at you that your jealous

Tyson: well it's what you wanted wasn't it

Tyson had to spin Akyla at that point, a small break form they argument. Meanwhile Mika was still dancing with Brooklyn

Mika: I'm sorry Brooklyn but I have to go

Brooklyn: for whatever for my dear

Mika: I'm not your dear, and I have to see my friend

Brooklyn: suite yourself

She broke away from him, and began to look for Kai, she saw he was being pestered by all these stuck up English girls, She caught his eye, and she gestured two him that they would have one dance, she walked towards him, pulling him away form his "fans" ignoring their moans, they began to dance.

She circled around him although, he wasn't exactly performing the steps greatly, once opposite him again she managed to get his hands into position again as they began to take a few more steps when, they suddenly bumped into another couple, Kai, Mika and the other couple stopped and looked at each other, Kai, still somewhat flustered but, kept hold of Mikas right hand, she looked at Kai once more.

He also turned and looked at her only to see her smile at him, head tilted slightly, this was when his luck came, the music changed to the second half which, he had learnt the dance to, the each held each others right hand and kept distance as the music beat came in, Mika was surprised to see that Kai had learnt the next steps which, he was performing perfectly as they stepped side by side switching each time to the beat like the other couples before doing a turn as if swapping places which required Mika to go under Kai's arm, doing the same again they moved back to their original places before letting go of each others hands and side stepping around each other in a square style shape, the females all doing the arm movements in time with their steps, retracing the very last side step, each person put their arms out making all left hands join while their right arms remained out, then, Mika twirled in where Kai put his hand on her back before she twirled out again, once she twirled back, the two stopped dancing while the other couples continued, Kai's left hand was placed against Mikas right, while her left hand remained on his shoulder and his right around her waist.

Tyson and Akyla were doing the same steps as well, round about, Akyla kept "accidentally" steeping on Tyson's foot.

Kai looked up suddenly when fireworks when off above, Mika however kept her eyes on him before suddenly looking over his shoulder and laughing at what was going on with Akyla and Tyson, upon hearing her laugh Kai looked back to her and soon followed her gaze as he turned slightly to see Akyla hit Tyson over the head.

Akyla: rule number when, when dancing with me, do not, I repeat do not Touch My Butt!

Tyson: I was just caught up in the moment, I don't know why I just…..

Akyla: Grr!

She then turned around and stressly began to walk off

Tyson: Akyla Wait

He then went to reach for her hand to pull her back but then touch her butt again by accident, Akyla didn't know, but in her moment of rage, she grabbed Tyson's hand and flipped him over her and onto the floor, causing him to land on his chest and chin, legs high in the air, then she simply barged off, everyone else clapped, all of whom, except Gabriel.

Mika: oh those two, will they ever stop arguing, Kai? Kai?

She looked around and Kai wasn't in the room, to make herself not look stupid she went over to Tyson to aid him, but whilst doing so, caught Gabriel's eye, he didn't look happy, after picking Tyson up, she was called over to him, Tyson watched angrily as they argued on the balcony outside.

Akyla: man that Tyson is so annoying

She barged threw another glass door on the lower level, only to find Steven leaning against a wall, Akyla saw him and stopped.

Tyson: Miks you ok

Mika: no, that's stupid Jerk's telling me off as usual, because of you and Akyla

Tyson: sorry

Mika: no it's not your fault, he's just a jack arse

Tyson: whoa, did you just swear

Mika; Must be hanging round Kai and Akyla too long

She said with a slight laugh

Mika: Hey Tyson did you see where Kai went off too

Tyson: no I'm more worried about…..

Then a yell sounded in the great hall

Akyla: Ah! Get offa me you jerk, is this some kinda joke, Leave me Alone, KAI! HELP!

Tyson: Akyla

Mika and Tyson Both rushed to the small hall where they heard Akyla yell, but they were cut of by Brooklyn

Mika: move Brooklyn we have to help

Brooklyn: that's not very lady like is it

Tyson: move it Carrot Top, we don't have time for your flirting, our friends in Trouble

Brooklyn: well duh, I helped capture her

He then laughed, but stopped after he felt a tap on the shoulder

Kai: you really shouldn't of said that

He then pulled his hand back, holding Brooklyn's shoulder and punching him straight in the nose, causing it to bleed.

Tyson: man, you Hiwatari's are really Physical aren't you

Kai: Shut up Tyson

Tyson: Right

Mika: come on

They all ran threw the glass doors together with a starring audience.

Akyla got thrown in the back of a small dark green mini van, her arms tide behind her back, Steven then got in the front, and turned the engine on.

Akyla: what is this, is this all because I used you to make Tyson jealous, oh come one, how sad is that, and can I say this isn't a very nice get away vehicle, usually people take you into these stolen Mercedes or BMW's not a crappy Volkswagen.

Steven: would you shut up already

Akyla: uh, no, I'm gonna wine and moan and tell you my life story if I have to, Let me go and I might shut up, heck I might sing in Romanian if I have to.

Steven: god, what can I do to shut you up

Akyla: money usually works, but I can see by the state of this van, you haven't got much, tell you what, I've reserved something at the mall, let me pick it up and I'll shut up, and I'll even pay for them.

Steven: why should I do something for your personal pleasure

Akyla: I'll pay you

Steven: £200

Akyla : £100

Steven: $150

Akyla: £100

Steven: £120

Akyla: £100

Steven: not a chance

Akyla: fine, £1

Steven: Grr! £100 it is

He started the engine and they were off

Kai, Tyson and Mika ran outside, to find that she wasn't there

Mika: oh no

Tyson: where di she go!

Kai: Dammit!

Tyson and Mika looked at Kai, he just punched the wall of the building, his body looked tense, he punched it again.

Kai: why is it always her! Why can't they just leave her alone

Mika: it's ok Kai

Kai: no it's not ok! They didn't take you or Tyson, she was my cousin, what do they want with her! Why didn't they take me! Why!

He punched the wall again

Tyson: hey calm down dude we'll get her back

Kai lifted his head and you could see the pure rage in his eyes, Tyson backed away a little and Mika put her hand near her mouth,

Kai: I Will!

Steven: have you found the clothing you reserved for or not

Akyla: up got em

She held up a bag with a bump and a cheesy smile on her face.

Steven: finally, let's go

Akyla: hold on Mr. Rush, Rush, I gotta see if they…uh….it fit's

Steven: oh for heaven's sake hurry up

Akyla walked to dressing room, with a closely following Steven

She sat in the little chair In the small room

Akyla: eh hem, privacy if you please

Steven: What?

Akyla: you'll look

Steven: why I…

He then walked a short distance away cursing to himself, whilst Akyla closed the curtains. She quickly took a pair of big heavy buckled black boots out of the plastic back, and securely tide them to her feet, she tried to lift them but her dress was too tight on her legs. She held the bottom and rip a line at the side,

Akyla: oh Stevie, I'm ready now

She said in a humorous tone

Steven: well it's about time

Akyla: could you tell me if it looks okay, you know man's opinion and all

Steven: as long as it hurries you up you little…

But when he opened the curtains he saw Akyla balancing on the chair with her hands, his attention drew to her big black boots she currently had in the front of her

Steven: What the…

SMACK! Akyla had kicked Steven really hard in the ribs, causing him to fall down onto the floor; moaning and holding his now bruised ribs, with both eyes tightly squinted.

Akyla stood up straight and made a run for it, but then Steven grabbed a hold of her leg causing her to fall and hit her head on the counter hard, knocking her out.

Steven got up with a moan, holding his ribs, he picked, the unconscious Akyla up and threw her over his shoulder, he then went passed the terrified customers, and limped to his van, and drove off.


End file.
